martial_god_asurafandomcom-20200223-history
Chu Xuanyuan
Pre Novel (Context) Chu Feng's father. He is considered the most talented individual ever in the Chu Heavenly Clan's history besides Chu Feng and his own father. He conquered and policed the Great Chiliocosm Upper Realm. He became Law Enforcement halls hall master at the age of 29. He ruled Law Enforcement hall as a member of younger generation. He stood on 9th step of heavenly steps during his talent test, same as his father, which is a score higher then even the founder of Chu Heavenly Clan achieved. Chu Xuanyuan practices Divine Punishment mysterious technique, same like his father and he later passed it to his son. Later he disappeared in the Starry Sky and was active there for 800 years. He came back shortly after Chu Feng was born. He returned to the Great Chiliocosm Upper Realm to hide from his wife's clan but once Chu Feng's talent was considered useless and people started mocking his son he killed some big powers from the Starfield Master Realm. Because he didn't want the people from his wife's clan to notice him and bring a calamity to his son and clan he accepted the punishment and was exiled to the forbidden zone in the Heavenly Road, giving him the chance to explore the secrets of that place, a thing he wanted to do. The cultivation of Chu Xuanyuan is not announced yet, although, in Chapter 2661, the realm of the Old Ape which is a friend of Chu Xuanyuan is above Exalted realm. And on Chapter 2207 also says that he should be Exalted, Utmost Exalted or Martial Exalted. After Chu Feng destroyed the Infant Soul Sect, Chu Xuanyuan left his son a message in the Heavenly Road where he explains his mother's situation and the big powers in the Starry Sky. Afterwards, he and Old Ape went to a different Starfield to look for Chu Feng's grandfather, Chu Hanxian. It was stated by a grand elder of the Chu Heavenly Clan that no one within the Clan can even slow down Chu Xuanyuan if he plans to leave his prison. Once he decided to go he left a formation around the forbidden area and it was impossible for elders of Chu Heavenly Clan or the Utmost Exalted level experts of Linghu Heavenly Clan to even approach it. He also made a large tunnel between east sea continents and Holy Land of Martialism, big enought to allow 1000s of people to pass at the same time. Novel Volume 4 - A New Journey He has been silently protecting Chu Feng from the shadows the entire time. The Chu Heavenly Clan's servant, the Blind Old Man, was ordered by him to protect Chu Feng in place of him. During the Heavenly Road mishap, he was silently watching Chu Feng whilst Chu Feng was talking to Old Ape. Volume 5 - The Battle of the Overlord Domain Reference to him in Chapter 2116. Reappearance in Chapter 2131. He finally reunited with Chu Feng, and helped him increase his cultivation to 1st Rank Half Martial Ancestor. He departed the divine mysterious punishment art to Chu Feng, took Zi Ling as his disciple and assigned a mission to him; to destroy the Infant Soul Sect before the age of 40 - a feat no genius in the Chu Heavenly Clan has accomplished. Volume 6 - Hundred Refining Ordinary Realm When Chu Feng's body was controlled by The Evil God Sword, he reappeared and eradicated it from Chu Feng's body. After eradicating it from Chu Feng's body, he sealed a portion of the Evil God Sword's power so that it would be unable to take control of Chu Feng's body for roughly 100 years (At this point he was a True god and True Dragon level expert). By doing so, he lost 1000 years off of his lifespan. He also drove the 3 individuals who attempted to assassinate Chu Feng. “We will be leaving this Starfield. He can only rely on himself now. I am indeed slightly worried about him,” Chu Xuanyuan said. 2663 Volume 8 - Battle of Prophecy When The Blood-devouring Demon Exalted, an existence from the ancient era with the power of a Half God, tries to kill Chu Feng for the power of the The Void Sacred Tree that Chu Feng has fused with he is stopped and almost killed by the protective formation Chu Xuanyuan left in Chu Fengs body. Volume 9 - Birth of Asura. His strength is so strong that he defeated the ancient monster inside the Misty Peak with minimal effort and spare him due to his help to Chu Feng whereas a supreme elder from the Fish Clan of little Fishy can't do anything infront of the ancient monster. Yuwen Heavenly Clan was the ruler of Bloodlines Galaxy before it was attacked by various forces and forced to withdraw. From then Bloodlines galaxy became a lawless area for the most wicked cultivators in the starry sky. Demon Transformation Clan (or previously Yuwen Heavenly Clan) is the most famous evil force in the starry sky. They are not afraid to provoke anyone in the entire martial cultivation. The also possess the strongest Heavenly bloodlines in the entire martial cultivation. The found out that there was a treasure space with has the power to evolve heavenly bloodlines in the Holy Light Galaxy (the Chu Heavenly Clan remnant), The assembled a force of over a million cultivators including their clan head to kill all life on holy light galaxy and then search for the treasure. Ultimately all of them were capture and tortured by Chu Xuanyuan. This further explains his strength and consequently the power of Seven Realms Sacred Mansion. Martial Artist Cultivation World Spiritist Cultivation References Category:Chu Heavenly Clan Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Heavenly Bloodline Possessor Category:Divine Punishment Mysterious Art Category:Martial Exalted Category:Great Chiliocosm Upper Realm Category:World Spiritists